Present - A Frozen Fanfic
by lobstermilk1
Summary: Elsanna (Modern, Strangers, no powers) Elsa and Anna's developing relationship within a modern, high-school setting. Based off of this head canon elsannaheadcanons (dot) tumblr (dot) com (/) post (/) 74438582438 (/) modern-au-elsa-is-very-formal-conservative-straight I'm not sure about the rating and genres yet (this is my first fic) so I'll be changing them as I go along.
1. Chapter 1

"Once again, you all are to design procedures for any experiment you want. I want a lab outline and projected goals by September 15th and your final reports on November 15th, so you should start planning with your new partners. They'll be your lab partners for this semester, so you'd better get to know each other, too" Ms. Gerda sat down at her desk, "Class dismissed."

Elsa grumbled inwardly. She had looked forward to this class, Independent Research, all summer for numerous reasons. First, it was the most advanced science class her high school offered. Secondly, students got to design their own experiments and choose the direction of their research. Finally, and most importantly, students worked alone, independently. Something that Elsa thought was a perfect fit for a shy student like herself.

At least that's how it was supposed to have been.

Elsa had been horrified to find out that, due to funding cuts, students had to work together on projects this year. Her horror was only intensified when she sat down at her assigned seat, next to the redhead that was chattering away right now.

"-I just love chocolate. Especially in fondues, when you put it with marshmallows? That's just heavenly. It's really cool that we're partners, I look forward to working with you. Oh, and I just love snowboarding. And skiing. And building snowmen. And oh! Did I mention I'm Anna?"

"I-I know who you are. I know how you are, too. Just… don't get in my way for the experiment. You can talk during the final presentations. It's what you love doing the most anyways." Elsa had finished packing up. She neatly stood up and briskly walked away, leaving the affronted redhead behind.

Elsa stopped outside the door, arms wrapped around herself, trying to catch both her breath and herself. Why had she said that? One of the most popular girls in school had bothered to talk to her, to try to befriend her, yet all she thought about was her academics.

She tried to shove the thoughts out of her mind and pulled out her class schedule. Her guidance counselor had messed up her schedule again, and Elsa was determined to miss as little of her classes as possible. 

"Wow. What's her deal, anyways? So maybe I rambled on a little. I was just trying to be a good friend! What right did she have to be so rude?"

Anna was at the back-to-school party, trying to celebrate the first day of her senior year. It was finally her last year of high school. But what was the point? What was there to celebrate? She had been cruelly ditched by her lab partner during her first class and had spent the rest of the day trying to find her, all to no avail. In fact, how was she supposed to have found her lab partner. The blonde hadn't even introduced herself. Anna didn't even have a name! All she had to go off of was the angelic platinum tresses that had shimmered in the light from the classroom's windows.

Eventually, Anna had finally found out that her blonde partner's name was Elsa but, by then, her day had effectively been ruined.

"Don't sweat about it, Anna. Just enjoy the party! And enjoy that you got Elsa as your partner. She'll do all the work for you! She even told you you didn't need to do anything!"

Anna wanted to scream in exasperation at her friend Hans. He just didn't get it. None of her friends understood. She knew that Elsa expected nothing more from her. All she wanted was to prove her wrong, to wipe that condescending, disapproving look off of her face. To earn her respect!

Anna stormed off towards the door, planning to leave the party, when suddenly, huge hands grasped her by the waist, lifting her up and sweeping her off her feet.

"Hey, hey! Where're you storming off so early in the evening? We haven't even broken out the coolers yet!"

Anna blinked in surprise at the blonde staring at her. "Oh, Kristoff! Hi, um hey. Long time no see! Sorry, it's just that, well, I wasn't feeling the party tonight, so I thought I'd head home and turn in early."

Kristoff narrowed his eyes. Anna not wanting to party? That was practically unheard of. "Nope, you aren't going anywhere. Come on, let's go to the backyard. What happened to our feisty-pants? Did all the lying finally set it on fire?"

Anna sighed as the pair weaved through the throngs of people packed in the hallways, Kristoff having a little more trouble maneuvering his body through the crowd. When they were in the cool, summer evening air, she started to rant about her lost lab partner for what was probably the twentieth time that night.

Kristoff listened quietly before chuckling. "Wow, you and Elsa as lab partners? That has to be fate! God you two are the exact opposite. She's probably the most studious student our school's ever seen and you've had senioritis since sixth grade!"

Anna shoved him indignantly "Oh, thanks so much," she rolled her eyes.

Kristoff wiped the grin off of his face and cleared his throat. "Honestly Anna, she's probably just scared. Her parents are really strict and, frankly, your reputation as the partier probably put her off. Just show her that you actually can be studious and she'll accept it."

Anna cocked an eyebrow. Why would Kristoff be so knowledgeable about Elsa when she didn't even know Elsa's name up until today? At any rate, it was comforting to have someone believe in her.

Seeing Anna's face lighten up, Kristoff also smiled. "C'mon, let's get back inside and enjoy the night."

Author's Note

Hey everyone, this is the first fanfic I've written, based off of this idea from " post/74438582438/modern-au-elsa-is-very-formal-conservative-straight"

I'm a huge Frozen fan, but I'm much more of a STEM / stereotypically "Asian" type of guy, so I'm not sure about my skills as a writer. I tried capturing each of their personalities in each of their 'parts' (The first part was supposed to be centered around Elsa and the second was centered around Anna) Future chapters will probably just focus on one of the two.

As such, please critique the crap out of anything and everything! It'll help me improve and I'd appreciate it! 


	2. Chapter 2

"So how was school? I heard you came home pretty late. You didn't go to that party, right?"

Elsa sighed, neatly laying her fork down on her plate. "Sorry mother, I had to go meet my counselor to fix my things up with my schedule."

Of course she hadn't gone to that party. What would she have done there? More importantly, who would have invited her?

Anna. Anna might have. If only Elsa hadn't been so-

No. It didn't matter. What would she have done at the party anyways? She wouldn't have belonged.

"Alright. That's good. Just remember, even though it's your senior year, you still can't start slacking off."

"Yes, mother."

Elsa set her backpack by her door and headed for her bookshelf, grabbing her Walkman and headphones from her desk. All through dinner, she had looked forward to putting on her headphones and drifting away in the music, forgetting and escaping everything that had happened that day.

Her fingers traced the spines of her CDs. She desperately wanted to just get lost in a happy song. Maybe one of her Taylor Swift albums? Or Ingrid Michaelson? Her finger settled on the album "Be OK".

Elsa was tempted to just put it on repeat and take a nap. After all, it would probably do wonders for her mood. Plus, there was no reason she shouldn't. None of her teachers had assigned any homework on the first day.

Except for, of course, the science project.

Elsa paused, the sky-blue CD halfway out of the stack, Ingrid's face already peaking out, smiling at her. Why had she been so mean to Anna? Seeing as Anna had also made it into the Independent Research class, she was probably at least a decent, albeit talkative, student, even if all the rumors suggested otherwise.

She had simply wrongfully prejudged Anna, and she had to accept it. Elsa decided that she would definitely apologize tomorrow. Maybe she could even offer to buy Anna some coffee to make up for it.

But what if Anna didn't like coffee? Maybe she was more of a hot chocolate person. Or worse, Elsa winced, maybe Anna simply wouldn't accept her apology.

All she could do was try her best and hope for the best.

Elsa sighed. Today really wasn't a day to Be OK. She needed something darker, something more melancholy. Her finger pushed the album back amongst the others and reached to the left, pulling out Born to Die instead.

—

_Knock knock_

Anna blinked, rubbing her eyes. Gosh, had she fallen asleep again? She had been planning on what she would say to Elsa today during Research and how she could prove that she was as good a partner as anyone else, but Mr. Stromboli's voice was just _so dry. _

Of course, it didn't help that he was droning on _and on _about the German conjugations that had already been covered they year before.

_Wait, wasn't there a knock? _

Anna looked up and was shocked to see Elsa standing at the front of the class, handing a slip of paper to Mr. Stromboli.

_What's she doing here? Is she an office aide? _

Mr. Stromboli looked up at the class and announced, "Alright everyone, Elsa was supposed to be in our class yesterday but only just transferred in because of a scheduling mistake." Turning back to Elsa, he continued, "That back corner's pretty empty, so take a seat there for now." As Elsa nodded, he turned back to the board and continued his monotonous spiel.

_Wait, what? She's in this class now? Wow, I spend all of yesterday trying to find her and now that I don't—_

_No, I'm in the back corner! No no no, I'm not ready, I haven't planned out what I'm going to say yet! _

Desperately trying to hide from the blonde making her way to the back of the class, Anna snapped up in her seat, snatched up a textbook at random and stuck her head inside it, accidentally mashing her nose against the pages in her haste.

_Oof! Ouch, what can I say? Did Kristoff recommend anything yesterday? I can't remember! Should I just tell her that I can work? That I _want_ to work? Maybe—_

A soft tap on her shoulder brought Anna out of her reverie. Anna peeked out of her book. Elsa's finger was still raised, apprehensively paused next to her shoulder.

Elsa blushed and stammered, "I- I'm sorry that I was so rude yesterday. A- and, I get that you're mad, seeing as you're hiding behind that upside-down textbook. You have every right to ignore me and be mad. But, I guess, well, I just wanted to apologize. So, I'm so sorry."

_Wait what? Was this real? Elsa was apologizing? What happened to yesterday?_

"No, wait! I wasn't hiding behind the textbook. Well, I guess I _was_ hiding, but it wasn't because I'm mad. I'm not mad! Really! It's just that I didn't want to see you."

_Waitwaitwait. Wrong, wrong, WRONG. Gosh darn it Anna!_

"What I mean is, I didn't want to see you _yet._ I'm definitely not mad at you about yesterday because, well, you're probably scared I'll mess up and blow up our experiment or something crazy like that, right? And I get it, 'cause that's probably going to happen."

_Nonono wrong again, Anna._

"So I was trying to make a plan to show you I'm serious about working with you. And I don't have a plan yet. So, well. Like I said, it's not that I don't want to see you, I just don't want to see you _yet. _Just because I still need a plan first." _Nice save… I think? _

"Oh! And I definitely forgive you. One-hundred percent!"_ Good thing I remembered that bit._

Elsa, whose expression had grown more and more worried as Anna's tirade went on, visibly loosened up as she finished. "Ah, erm. Thanks so much."

"So we're all good now?" Anna smiled expectantly at Elsa.

Instead of smiling back, Elsa suddenly jerked her head back, her eyes wide. Biting her lips, she began to blush even more furiously than before.

Anna frowned. "Wait, what's wrong?"

Elsa cleared her throat and hesitantly began, "Sorry, I still feel really bad, so, could I possibly treat you to some coffee sometime? As an… extra apology?"

Anna grinned. Wow, that's what Elsa was worrying about? It was kind of weird, needing an excuse just to hang out and get a drink, but then again, who was she to turn down a free coffee? "Sure! But just so you know, I'm more of a chocolate kind of girl, so get me a hot chocolate instead!"

—

Author's Note (3-13)

I got a review on that last chapter! My first review ever! Thanks guest! :D (lolI'msuchanewbie)

This second chapter was much harder than the first to write. Talking about Elsa and trying to give a glimpse as to what she was thinking was pretty hard from Anna's point of view. Writing it was still plenty of fun, though!

Again, any tips and criticisms are absolutely welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
